Sweet Sensations
by StephFreak92
Summary: After causing tension between the hunters, Castiel decides to take Sam out for ice cream.   Sequel to Sweet like Candy Corn. I know, I left another cliff hanger. I will probably do a third instalment, along with a Dean/Castiel extract but for now enjoy.


Sam peered over at his older brother, it had been a few weeks now since Dean figured out what actually happened between Sam and Castiel when he suggested the idea that Sam fix Cas' '_little_' problem. Maybe it was just the fact that Dean hadn't presumed he would even consider touching an angel in that manner. Even so, Sam could feel that this particular subject wasn't over.

He watched Dean pick up last weeks local newspaper which hadn't yet been thrown out, skim the headlines then throw it on the wooden table. The tension between them was still there, the thickness of it hung in the air.

They hadn't exactly spoken to each other unless it was to do with a lead on Lucifer. Dean wasn't one for feelings and neither was Sam, but he felt the need to explain what happened from his point of view, even if neither of them wished to discuss it any further.

Dean was wearing a plain dark green top with his usual leather jacket over the top. His jeans were on their way out but Dean insisted he didn't want a new pair, he would point out that 'it was changing who he was, a way of life'. It's not like they couldn't afford a new pair, they had the credit cards after all. One pair wouldn't do damage but they left it as that.

It hurt to see that Dean was still not wearing the amulet, their bond, their childhood. He could remember the way Castiel had explained it was 'worthless' his voice replaying in his mind like a broken record. He could see how Castiel was losing faith right in front of him, he could see the angel falling, losing himself with humanity. It was a topic he tried to avoid talking to Dean about.

He couldn't exactly help, he knew himself that everything was his fault. He believed in Ruby when he should have listened to his brother, why hadn't he looked up to him when it was most important?

Dean had worn his disappointed face; Sam saw that quite a lot recently. Heck, he got it from everyone, but Dean had the way of making Sam's stomach tie in knots. Watching the amulet drop into the motel bin symbolised the end of them, the end of faith in each other and the end of Castiel. The three of them were broken souls, broken deep inside.

The clatter of the pendent hitting the base of the bin had made him shudder; had made him feel empty. They were all lost, lost in a mess they created, lost in a mess they were trying to clean up.

What he hadn't told Dean was he would never lose faith in him. He knew Dean wouldn't say yes to Michael. That's what gave him hope, that's why Sam Winchester kept the amulet close to his heart.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." The snide remark pierced through the thick silence and his thoughts.

"What do you want me to say? You told me to sort him out, I handled the problem. What did you think I would do? Give him a magazine and send him on his way?" Sam pushed the chair he sat on away and stood, hands on his side.

"I admit it, I did have feelings for Cas but we put them aside because of this." Dean's hands flew up into the air signalling the bigger picture, the apocalypse.

"You had Ruby at the time, heck; I didn't have any one to talk to. He was there; he listened to me when no-one else would." He looked down at the muddy stained carpet of the motel, avoiding eye contact with Sam.

Sam's eyes traced Dean's facial expression; he could sense the sorrow of his brother losing someone he had once cared for.

"Why did you-" Sam began to question but the sound of fluttering wings had them looking round the room.

"Dean, Sam." Castiel's rough muffled voice had Sam and Dean glaring at the angel. His back was against the sink and his hands just touching the counter. Sam eyed the vessel top to toe, tracing the body underneath the clothing, his mind removing each piece of material one by one.

Sam licked his lips, his own body sending urges to his brain to do something now. The cough in the background startled him, causing him to blink twice and remind himself Dean was still in the room. He turned to face Dean, refusing to look in Castiel's direction but he realized that looking at Dean would also be a bad idea. Choosing who to make eye contact with he peered in the angel's direction again, and when his hazel eyes reached those blue ones, Castiel's mouth went from emotionless to a small smile, immediately turning away from the brothers.

Castiel seemed a little flustered, slightly red in the face. The room was still silent, no-one knowing what to say to each other while they thought about what they wanted.

_"Maybe I shouldn't have. Dean has a point, I guess, but it wasn't like he was going to help."_

_"It isn't like I own him but god damn it, I do miss the taste of… oh." _

_"There must be another way to contact God."_

"I'm going down the local bar and maybe pick up some chicks. You guys hopefully would have finished brushing each others hair by then." Dean glared at them both, sighed and picked up his keys from the table almost sprinting out the motel.

Before Sam could even open his mouth to respond, Dean was out of the door. Taking in a deep breath, he faced Castiel who was straightening the creased up trench coat. He looked out of place standing there, his long fingers running down the creamy brown over coat. It was a lovely piece of clothing, of course it fitted him perfectly, but the way it hung off his body was just something Sam couldn't stop thinking about.

"What did you need, Cas?" He managed to huff out in a breath. He really didn't want to make any more stupid mistakes and here he was, alone with Castiel, again.

"I wanted to take you out for ice cream?" Castiel's head tilted to the side and Sam knew then, that he was asking for permission to take him out.

"Ice cream? Cas, I don't really think ice cream is going to fix our problems." He felt his heart sink when Castiel's small smile faded.

Why did he want to take him out for ice cream? It sounded ridiculous. Who in their right mind asks someone out for ice cream? Sam's eyes lit up, was he asking him out on a date?

"Oh. It's just; when I first started watching how humans communicate there was a familiar pattern of when someone felt down, the other would suggest they go out for ice cream. I just gathered that you would fit this particular pattern." Castiel had already started moving away from the kitchen, moving towards Sam.

They looked at each other, their eyes never attempting to look at anything else. The blood in his veins had already started to pump faster each step Castiel came closer to him. His personal space was slowly being invaded by another body and when Castiel's hand just touched him on his arm; it felt like his heart was going to stop beating.

"How can I fix what happened, Sam?" Feeling the warm air that left Castiel's mouth, Sam could feel his knees getting weak, his stomach tying into knots, his vision starting to go hazy.

The bright blue eyes questioning him, the touch on the arm, the warm sweet breath he had began breathing in once Castiel had breathed out. The eyes though, were the last thing he saw before he swayed.

"Ice cream it is." Fucking angel's he thought as Castiel took a step back, allowing Sam to clear his mind and notice that he would have to change his pants before they left.

* * *

The journey didn't take that long however listening to Castiel try to apologize about what happened that night they spent together, made Sam feel that it took them twice as long to get to the ice cream parlour.

He already knew today couldn't get any worse, having to walk since Dean took off with the impala, people staring at him as Cas was wearing his stupid trench coat in the middle of summer, plus the fact that he taking him out for ice cream. What sort of angel does that?

"Here we are." Sam came to a stop in the middle of the street and turned to the shop window which had a pink sign labelled 'Heaven's Ice Cream' next to it was a sign that said it was open.

"Heaven doesn't actually make ice cream, Sam. We have no need for it." Castiel looked at him; as if he thought that Sam assumed ice cream was made in Heaven.

Sam rolled his eyes as he pushed the door open that forced the tiny bell on top of the door to ring a jingle. The woman behind the counter smiled as he walked towards a table for two, Castiel following behind at a slow pace.

As he sat he picked up the menus, handing one to Castiel whose head tilted, baffled.

"I'm not the only one eating here," Sam prompted him.

Sam watched Castiel gaze at the menu, then looked around at the little shop they were in. Bright pastel colours everywhere, the wallpaper rich green, chairs light blue, the counter a tainted pink colour with cheesy 90's music in the background. It was a child's dream.

He could smell the sweet flavours with the slight cool breeze from the freezers. The strong scent of strawberry was calling to him; he had always a soft spot for strawberry ice cream.

It wasn't long until one of the waitresses' had rollerbladed her way to their table. Sam peered up at her with a smile. She was dressed in an awful pale yellow top and black skirt that stopped at her knees.

"Hi there… Sarah." Sam squinted at the small name tag clipped to her top.

"I'll have the 'sweet strawberry cluster' please and for my friend, he'll have the cookies and cream with sprinkles, flake and chocolate sauce." Sam smirked looking from the waitress to Castiel who was still staring at the menu confused.

"Anything particular in your cluster, sir?" she smiled leaning closer to Sam, her hair blocking Sam's view of Cas.

"Just extra strawberries, thank you." He replied withdrawing the menu from Castiel's hands and placing them in the waitress' hands suggesting that they were done ordering.

She bit her bottom lip realising she wasn't going to get anywhere with him and sighed, heading towards the ice cream stalls to get their order ready.

"You seemed like a guy with a sweet tooth for chocolate, thought I'd treat you." Sam shrugged feeling he needed an excuse for why he ordered for him.

"I've never had ice cream before." Castiel replied viewing the other people in the shop.

His eyes fell onto a couple holding hands in the corner while sharing a banana spilt.

Sam noticed Castiel had begun to blush and awkwardly shift in his seat; he looked behind him trying to figure out what he had been staring at.

His eyes met the couple who had started to romantically feed each other ice cream while laughing. He could feel his own cheeks beginning to heat up. He quickly turned to face Castiel again who was now staring into his lap.

"Awkward…" Sam rubbed his forehead. He knew this was a mistake.

Once the ice cream was placed in front of them, Sam thanked the woman and watched her leave. He pushed the chocolate covered cookies and cream in front of Castiel whose puppy eyes were now wide eyed with surprise.

"Eat up." Sam sunk his spoon into the strawberry ice cream and slowly started eating.

It wasn't unexpected, so when Sam saw Castiel shoving the ice cream down his throat in gulps, he knew it wouldn't be long.

Castiel's face scrunched up, his face frowning, dropping the spoon and placed his hands on his head.

Sam's face lit up, "brain freeze. Maybe I should have warned you not to eat like Dean," he chuckled.

"This is what ice cream does to people? Why would you torture someone this way? I thought it brought joy, not pain." Castiel gritted through his teeth.

"Cas, you just ate too fast. It's not torture." Sam took another spoonful of his ice cream, the flavour spreading everywhere in his mouth. Swallowing, he took yet another mouthful.

"Feeling better yet?"

"The pain is starting to diminish." Castiel's frown had already settled.

"Just eat like a regular person, savour the flavour." Sam took his next spoonful as a demonstration for Cas who observed him take a small spoonful in his mouth and swallow.

Cas picked his spoon up and followed how Sam had shown.

"Not so bad now?"

Castiel nodded in reply, chocolate sauce oozing out the side of his mouth.

"Erm, Cas, you have a bit of sauce..." Sam pointed to the corner of his mouth, which Castiel just ignored not understanding what Sam was pointing at.

Don't move." Sam leaned across the table reaching over to Castiel's face. He licked his thumb, then gently swiped the corner of his mouth, the chocolate now on Sam's finger.

Castiel's eyes followed Sam's hungry ones then glanced to the thumb that now had the chocolate on it.

Before Sam had the chance to wipe it into a napkin, he felt a warm sucking feeling around his thumb.

Sam's heart skipped a beat, his cheeks now glowing a bright red. They looked at each other as he watched as Castiel withdrew his mouth from around the finger, letting it slide from the warm sensation.

"I like...the chocolate. It has a very rich flavour to it." Castiel's back straightened up, his blue eyes not removing contact with Sam's.

The next thing Sam felt was his lips pressed onto Castiel's, his tongue trying to slip its way into the opening.

His body arched into the kiss almost giving way when Castiel's lips parted allowing him to deepen the contact between them. His hands made their way to the back of Castiel's neck, fingers interwinding through the thick dark brown hair, grasping him closer.

Chocolate. That's what he could taste, sweet chocolate, his tongue swirling in the areas that still had chocolate in, smirking when he felt Castiel trying to reach the chocolate before him, like a game.

He growled and bit on Castiel's bottom lip as the angel whimpered and moaned. Shifting to get a better reach of Castiel's mouth, Sam felt his trousers tighten. He gasped feeling an erection growing.

"Cas…" Sam coughed, loosening his hold on Castiel's lips and removing his arm. "I would take this further but we're in public."

Castiel blinked twice and looked down at his ice cream that had melted. "I rather enjoyed it."

Sam stood up smirking at the angel who was stirring the spoon in the melted liquid.

"I'll be back in a minute, just going to pay for the ice cream. Make sure you're ready to leave when I'm back." Sam kissed Cas' cheek as he headed to the main counter.

He paid with cash and as the woman said thank you, he pulled her in close to whisper and point at Castiel who was now standing looking at the floor.

"I understand, I'll just go grab them." As the woman disappeared, Sam laughed to himself.

When she came back she was holding a brown paper bag. "I hope he enjoys these." The waitress smiled and handed the bag over.

"I think he will." Sam nodded at the woman and walked over to Castiel shoving the bag in his chest.

"Dean won't be back until tomorrow, we have enough time." Sam grabbed Castiel's hand and pulled him outside.

"Sauce? Strawberry and chocolate sauce?" Castiel's blue eye's darkened as he looked from inside the bag to Sam.

"I thought you might like to try them out, on different things." Sam laughed again not letting Castiel figure out what he meant by it.

* * *

The walk back to the motel was faster than walking there, it might have been because Sam was dragging Castiel as fast as he could with eagerness or the fact he was excited to start tasting more of Cas, either way when Sam opened the door and let themselves in, he knew he wanted to take full advantage of the strawberry sauce and the angel.

So why not do both?


End file.
